The Chronicles of Jim Hawkins4 The Two Gates
by Little Hawk
Summary: Little Hawk" has a true flare for originality, creating a story that was well worth reading. -a review this story recieved so read and review it !
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** This story is dedicated to ExcursionGuy84 for being a great friend and an excellent Author! It is also dedicated to my best Friends Drew Duvall and Landon Kotchapow and Felicia Lie!! And the Whole series is dedicated to my sister and to my parents and my whole family!

Thanks y'all for your reviews and Brokenbow for the most excellent Criticism so far (so people please just leave a constructive criticism since praises and flames are things that I can't use. Well I do appreciate praises but I need more criticism!!!)

Sorry no qoute or peoms this time I havn't found and poems or qoutes to say in the beginining!

**Chronicles of Jim Hawkins #4 the Two Gates**

**Prologue:**

The room was dark as the mask murderer dug his razor-sharp blade deeper into Professor Gunter's chest. The man began to cry in pain as blood spurted out of his belly and began to pour down to his legs and feet.

"Now where is the key and I will spare you life" said the mask murderer in the darkness. His faced was masked and his glimmering eyes shown through the eye slits. With such defiance Professor Gunter said the same answer again ignoring the pain,

"You shall never find the key," abruptly the blade deepened into his chest. The Professor screamed in pain and with his last breaths he spoke weakly before dieing,

"The Key is hidden in..."


	2. The Angel amoungst the Rocks

**The Angel amongst the rocks **

Down the dim corridor Jim and Silver walked. The sides were lined with rubble as debris toppled and flowed all the way to the solid ground. They had survived the battle that occurred here and the collapse of the Tower in the ground. They were under impenetrable fortress of Nolram where the supposedly dark Lord called the Omniscient one dwells.

Pondering upon the rocks Silver began to scan the area for a way out of the rocks and debris. A low neon beam began to shot out of his mechanical eye and periodically touching the fallen rocks. For sometime he scanned but stopped and he looked towards the ground and sighed in frustration and remorse.

A few yards behind them the sound of wing beats rang down the hall but very quietly. It was a being of light and floated a few inches of the ground. His shape was clear and his features were distinct in the darkness. He was slender and tall. He continued to follow the man and the boy down the corridor lighting the path he flew over. The two people didn't notice him and continued to walk. Then Silver said,

"My golly we can't find a way outta here after that blasted battle and that tower collapsing on the ground we're lost."

They moved further on their footsteps echoed in the air. The sound of wing beats grew closer. Jim and Silver walked on and found a dead end of huge rocks inhibiting their path to freedom.

"Argh not this dead end!" cried Silver

"Silver can't you just blast through the rubble?" ask Jim indignantly,

"Well I can but it would create a huge cataclysm reaction causing another cave causing us to be trapped in this God forsaken place," suddenly the wing beats grew clear when a sound of a clear high pitched voice rang through the air. The both slashed around gazing at the glimmering being in front of them. His wings spread across his sides in golden brilliance.

"I am Celpheus once known as Abraham of Earth and I was sent here by God to help to fufill your quest Jim Hawkins," Jim was startled by the angels. His voice seemed to have a an affect on both of them that made them stand still and be relax.

"What in the blue blazes do you want us to do we have been stuck here for days and you expect use to find a way out of this places its nearly impossible." Said Silver,

The angel continued, "There is another path down the corridor in the way you have just gone upon. Take forty steps and turn to your left. Use an explosive to open a passage big enough for you and your companion to go through without causing another cave in," said the angel, "your ship is only a few miles away and will only take an hours journey. Once you have operated the ship successfully you must go to Doctor Doppler and there you shall find your next task."

"A passage?" said Jim the angle spoke again, "There is going to a war a war so great that it will be the greatest war ever seen in the etherium. Its influence will reach across the universe upon every planet and upon every galaxy. It is your job to fight but mere fighting isn't enough to fufill the most powerful task you have ever done. Do not stop this quest even if you are dead. Cast aside everything in your life and concentrate all you mind and heart to this quest." Jim suddenly began to contemplate upon the words that were said moments later the angel began to disappear into the darkness slowly as his glimmering light faded upon the rocks,

Jim began to shout at the angel saying, "Celphues wait do you know what my true destiny is?" and with a final word the angel said, "Save the souls of your brothers and sisters because a magnificent thing shall happen prepare them for the coming of the eternity realm," the voice slowly died away leaving them in sudden silence. Silver puting a hand on Jim's shoulder and said, "Come one lad might as well go."

The words that the angel had said echoed across Jim's mind. He pondered upon it only finding a thousand doubts overtaking his judgments. What was the Eternity realm? What did king Silos meant about him ending the Etherium? It was all too much for him to answer but he knew that are higher powers involved in this.

They did what the angle had told them and took forty steps to the place where the Angel had told them to go. Silver took out his pistol and fired at the place creating a loud bang that reverberate across the passage. Appearing in front of them was a small chamber filled with rocks that elevated towards the sky, and high above shown a small glimmering light high above the tunnel. Was it a way out? Jim and Silver began to climb the stairs of fallen rocks and stone in order to reach the entrance that hung above.


	3. Rumors in the Wind

**Rumors in the wind**

Leland sat in dark corner gazing at two Adamast soldiers seated in the table in front of him as Leland listen intently to their conversation. The first Adamast soldier who drank a small bottle of Tokay spoke,

"Fredrick do you know of a man named Jonas Gathonir?"

The man next to him simply shook his head in response, "Who is he? Was he the one who led that experiment in Montressor the Draetmir thing?"

"Yes fortunately Will framed him too but there are rumors that people claimed to have seen Jonas wondering in the cold slopes of the Philos mountains to the north."

"How can that be I thought he was executed in Nolram?"

"Apparently not the Dwethnorel intelligence says that Jonas is still doing his experiments with the Celestial particle or Draetmir and also they have reported that a group of Aesirs are finding an object that will help release the Draetmir. They have said that Jonas will make a key and he needs the object in order to complete it."

"Has the Omniscient one done anything to stop it?"

"Yes he has assigned assassins to find Jonas and to assassinate him and also to find the object before the enemy finds it first,"

"Ah and the boy?"

"They are planning to kill him too. Lord Athinel hunts him down even as we speak," he took a sip from his bottle and began to give out a cold laugh. Leland began to ponder over the words that were said. His son was in trouble but what could he do to stop it? The Adamast soldier continued, "Lord Athinel plans to find another key to a hidden gate protected by a secret society called the Guardians of Zion."

"And what is in the other side of this gate?"

"They say is a portal to another universe the universe that will strike fear by the mentioning of its very name. This universe opens up to..." The Adamast Soldier leaned forward to his comrade and began to speak softly as Leland leaned forward in order to hear the words that were being said,

"It opens to the universe called Hell!" Leland stood up in astonishment as the conversation continued,

"He plans to unleashed the army of Araedarns that dwell within with that army the dark regime will be unstoppable."

Leland stood up in astonishment and head for the entrance passing several brawny Aliens that were gamble in a corner. They look towards Leland before returning to their game. Leland stepped into the cold nightly winds of Naridon and headed to his longboat that was parked in a moor on the other side of the streets.

His next task was to find Jonas before it was to late...

**Author's note: **Thanks Janna Hawkins for understanding and I am sorry about that review I gave you!

To all readers: Zion means Heaven it doesn't mean that city in the Matrix movie!


	4. The Walking City

**Author's note:** Okay okay I should be studying but I took a break and wrote this chapter.

**The Walking City**

Jack, his father and Lord Gathonir rushed through the dim light corridors of the cave as the sound of gunfire echoed through the rocky halls. The heat behind grew strong and came closer rapidly.

"Hurry the Adamastare coming." Cried lord Gathonir. Their pace began to quicken as their breaths began to get faster and faster. Ahead was large opening of light that lead to sunlight waste lands of Naridon. Their feet pounded on the floor. They grew nearer and nearer with every inch as the rocky ceiling began to tumble on them. Large chunks of rock fell the floor making Jack and his companions to avoid them. Gunfire raged through the halls. Suddenly silver bullet began swept past them hitting the walls of the ceiling and fallen rock that protected them.

King Silos grab his pistol he aimed it at three Adamast soldiers that appeared around the corner. He shot three shots and all three laid dead but was quickly replaced by more soldiers.

Finally they rushed out into the sunlight morning upon the brown dirt that spread out infront of them. King Silos aimed the pistol to the caves doorway. Gunfired roared across the air. Moments later cave's entrance was blocked by a large chunk of rock that crashed heavily upon the ground. A Few pieces of rock resonated outwards before falling to the ground.

"Lord Gathonir how many of our troops are left?"

"Ten thousands sir any army unfit and outnumbered by the millions of troops the Omniscient one has."

Silos gave a sigh of discontent, "Is their any chance that we can contact other civilizations to help us?"

"I am sorry My lord the other Civilizations weren't willing to wage wars with the Omniscient one. But most of are troops are stationed in the city of Airam one of the Last cities that is still under your rule Chevalier General Webbings is stationed their to command the troops."

"Are they prepared to fight a siege against the Omniscient's troops?"

"I'am afraid not my lord Our defensive postion On Lake Letren is diminishing slowly for what reason I do not know. Our only protection in the Holy Idol but I do not think it will last long for its draetmir levels is slowly decreasing and without it we are done for,"

"Do you know what is causing the Draetmir to slowly die out?"

"Some say the Omniscient one as poisoned the spirits of the other Naridons causing them to turn away from god causing the levels of Dreatmir to diminishing. My lord the Faith of all the peoples of the Etherium is slowly dying the church is losing its holiness, they no longer wait for the coming of the King of Kings."

"We are in sad days now but we still have our spirits and our faith." The sun began to sank low in the Horizon as they continued to walked through the dead countryside of Naridon. Several hours later the night took the sky like a giant veil shunning out the light. They were no stars out tonight and the reflective sky seem to have lost its radiates. Naridon is dying it was the first to die before all the other planets.

They found a have that dug deep into a huge mountain side at the base. Jack set out to find some fired wood amongst the dead trees that dotted the plain while Silos and Gathonir made a fire. The sound of winds raced through the branches causing them to sway creating a low rustle noise amongst the silence.

Jack came back with several sticks and dropped into the small lit flame that lit half of the cave. Night soon fell deep into blackness as the low crackling of the fire slowly died out. It seemed to Jack that it was the first of many deaths for him. He felt that night was death and the light was gone. With the coming of dark times Jack felt afraid that every night would last forever.

Rays of golden sunshine laced down into the cave as Jack and his Father and Lord Gathonir prepare their things to continue their long journey to Airam. Lord Gathonir continued to walk ahead with his rifle at the ready.

They soon reach a low stretch of low hills with little patches grass among their tops. They continued to walk on never seeing any sign of life. All they saw were dead rotting corpses that were also had not flies buzzing over them. Naridon had turn to a hell of its own.

They soon reached a deep valley that swerved between the mountains. They Journey over the sides of the Valley that was darted with huge rocks and boulders. Ahead they sudden;y heard a huge rumble that shock the ground. It came like strong heart beats that caused minor rockslides upon the slops.

"We Must Take cover" said Lord Gathonir as the thumping grew louder and closer. Suddenly they heard gunfire and cannons that resonated through the air. The Three of them ran and hide between two tall boulders that covered them from the rocks that rolled down the slopes. The Valler floor had a wides stretched of flat terrain that seemed to be carved out of by the hand of Thousands of Naridon Slaves.

The rubbling grew louder and appearing in the distance were several white sails that belonged to several Gigantic Battle Ships. Their huge thrusters burned aside the haze that filled the Valley. It flew over the Valley like huge flying insects. They were surrounded by several black flying figures that seem to look like people. They wore black robes and had on white masks. They help rapiers that were thruster forward ready to shoot at anyone. Below them was a huge line of Soldiers marching like one being across the Valley floor. They were like a walking city feeding upon the weak and innocent. Their march was at the exact same time with their feet crashing to the ground causing it the shake. They all held golden rifles that were held sideways on one side and they wore pure white uniforms. Their silver sabers glistened in the sunlight as they walked. They were thousands perhaps millions of them walking down that valley. they were Adamast soldiers. One of the most powerful elite force in the Etherium. Their power proved no match to any civilization. There was no limit to there strength they were simply unstoppable.

They were once Soldiers of Mondernor a rival planet of Montressor. They served King Athenor to fight against a long and deadly rivalry between Montressor and Mondernor that the Omniscient started. Jack still remembered how Jim stopped the war by finding the Glathionian Diamond from Lord Athinel the right had man of the Omniscient one. The Adamast soon were angered by the alliance and betrayed Mondernor to join the Omniscient one. They were like slaves only willing to fight their enemies until they destroyed them.

It was a grave disadvantage to Mondernor for the Omniscient one was now as powerful as ever.

The army continued to walk as the light of the dawn slowly went dimmer. Lord Gathonir gaze upward seeing the changes in the sky and turned towards Silos and said in a whisper,

"There is something in the battalion that seems to be collecting the Draetmir Particles from the sky,"

Jack gazed at Gathonir with curiosity. Silos spoke, "What do you mean? Are they collecting them are they destroying them?"

"Apparently not it seems that this object of there's attracts the Draetmir for a little while. My lords if we could take this object maybe it will be a use to us,"

"Well how will you be going about in doing this?" ask Silos. Amongst the battalion were several Naridons. All chained to each other. Upon their back was a large golden chest laden with decorative patterns and on the top of the chest were two angles. With their wings pointing to each other, they were kneel facing each other. The chest itself was all in gold and silver that glittered in the sunshine with such intensity that it was almost impossible to seen it.

"Is that the arc of the covenant?" asked Silos in disbelief. They shielded their eyes from the intense light. Appearing in the horizon on top of the golden peaks of the valley was a dark line of what appeared to be hawks Falcons and birds of all sort. There smooth feathers glistened in the sun light as their wings flapped with utter grace. They all turned their attention to the line of Birds heading towards them. In a split second the birds seem to have powers of an incredible sort for upon their golden eyes shot out lasers of golden brilliance.

They all shot in the same time towards the Battalion. Seconds later the whole vicinity went in an uproar. Flames shot out every where while smoke and gunfire filled the air. The whole battalion turned their attention to they squad of birds that began to fire unrelentingly at the army causing flames to shoot out through the air. Then laser beams and gunfire began to fire as the Adamast and Battle ships began to retaliate.

King Silos gazed at the sea of Chaos in alarm and wonderment. Then appearing on the slopes of the hills from ditches and gaps were men and women. All Naridon and all held pistols towards the army and began to shoot at them. Someone's voice began to scream out orders to fire. They Adamast army began to run around in alarm trying to find the face of their attacker.

The Areadarns that were guarding the Battle Ships began to approach the Naridons holding their magical rapiers and began to fire beams of intense fire. While at the same time the Large Battle Ships that floated in the air began to turn slowly towards the attacker. Appearing at the bow was a large weapons array that began to charge its weapons towards their enemy. Sparks flew out as beams of light began to gather at the top of the array to fire. But before it could do so several ships emerge from behind the hills and began to fire mercilessly at the battle ships. Fires, embers and debris filled the air from the explosions that came from the Adamast ships. Seconds later the Adamast ships began to be engulf in flame. Its large metallic hull began to breach as crewmen began to jump over board from the burning mass.

Appearing in the sides of the mountain slopes was a large stampede of animals that rolled down the cliffs and headed straight for the army. The Stampede surrounded the place where they were hiding like a rushing rivers. There were horses, cows, bears deers, sheep all heading towards the army.

The Adamast army took out their weapons and used their rifles to fire a couple of shoots before fleeing. Some were crushed by the stampede will the others ran out in fear and dread. The Araedarns that attacked the Naridons on the slope ran after the panick stricken battalion because they where commanded to never leaving the sight of the Adamast or their leader.

When the rest of the soldiers and Clipper ships were destroyed or chased away one of the Flying Falcons and Hawks flew down and spotted King Silos and approached them while the other head for the Naridon slaves that were chained. On of the Falcons landed infront of Silos and stood their domineeringly on the ground. His strong golden beak glimmered in the light as his feathers tuck neatly behind his back. He stood less like a bird and more like a man for his was more that a bird he was an Aesir.

Lord Silos, Lord Gathonir and Jack stood up and bowed lowly while the other Aesir bowed even lower to King Silos.

Suddenly there standing one the place where the falcon stood was a man. His had a long Golden beard and long nose that seemed to be in the shape of a beak. He his human features looked like the features of a bird. He wore a golden admiral Uniform that was decorated with several medals of honor.

He began to spoke and everytime he spoke was also most impossible to know wether he was angry sad or mad because his stance his voice were as calm as the clouds but as strong as the wind,

"Greeting King Silos and Lord Jack and Lord Gathonir." His gaze laid mainly at Jack, "I am Lord Ethnylor of the Aesirs and the Freedom Giuld a guild bent on the destruction of the Omniscient one." He continued to speak as Lord Gathonir Gazed at him curiosity, "I know what you seek My Lord and I bear knowledge of the Gate of Zion."


	5. The Cadaver

**Author's note: **This story is also dedicated to Homeric-simile and Jedi of light!

Homeric-Simile for the criticism and the thought she has given into her reviews of my story! And also for putting up her stories. I shall always read and review her stories!

And Jedi of lightfor an awesome story

**The Cadaver**

Silver's ship slowly docked upon the moor as Jim jumped over the railing and landed on the silvers stones of Pavement that glimmered in the moonlight. The paved path lead towards two iron gates and continued towards a large mansion. Several gleaming lights peaked though the heavily shrouded windows of the Doppler home. The quiet humming noise of the Long boat slowly died down. Silver began to tighten his long boat into the moor as Jim began to stroll down the path to the gates. Jim stopped a few feet away from the black iron gates when suddenly the gate began to upon.

A loud creak of the opening Gate echoed across the dark lawn of the Doppler Mansion. Jim and Silver slowly entered with their steps creating a lowly "clop-clop" sound. When they reached the front door Jim's eye caught a window that shown brightly in the Dark. Silver's arm reached up and began to knock on the door. Jim suddenly saw a dark silhouette pass across the window. He began to hear foots steps that gradually became closer.

Then the huge oak doors of the mansion open and there standing in front of them was the Professor Delbert Doppler. His glasses slighted sideways and he wore a surprised look on his face. He squinted his eyes in order to see the two visitors that knocked on his door. Fixing his glasses upon the bridge of his nose he a gave astounded shriek,

"Egad is that you? Jim Hawkins?" then his attention turned towards Silver and gave another astounded shriek, "a-and y-you John Silver," He said quivering slightly,

"P-Please come I didn't know you would come back so soon from the Academy," Doppler stepped aside and began to beckon Jim and Silver into the Foyer of his home, "How's things going in that Academy of yours?"

"Doc we need you help, the Etherium's endanger," said Jim, "e-endanger? How?" asked Doppler.

"Sir do you know who the Omniscient is?" asked Silver as his mechanic eyes darted across the large expanse of the foyer.

"A yes yes Him, Lucifer, Satan, the devil, the beast. Yes of course I've heard of him He's returned."

"Lucifer?" asked Jim Astonished and alarmed. Doppler closed the door behind them, "Follow me. I don't like to talk about this in such huge rooms. The reverberation would allow spies to eavesdrop. Let us go to another room with more carpet to absorb the noise." Delbert lead them across the hall to a small salon lined with shelves of books. There was a fireplace that illuminated the dark room. And above it was a small portrait of the Doppler family.

Jim and Silver sat down by the fire place while Delbert scanned the shelves of books and took out a thick red covered book from one of the shelves and opened it. He flipped through the pages and stopped at the middle. He gave a cheer of triumph as the tapped on the page and turned his attention to Jim and Silver.

"Here is a passage from the Revelation from the bible" Then he read:

"_Then I saw an angel coming down from Heaven holding in his hand the key of the abyss and a heavy chain. He seized the dragon, that ancient- that is devil or Satan.- and Chained him up for a thousand years. The angel sealed it, so that he could not deceive the nations any more untile the thousand years were over. After that he must be set loose for a little while," _Doppler flipped the pages of the book and continued:

"_After the thousand years are over Satan will be set loose from his prison and he will go out to deceive the nations scattered over the whole world_ , _that is Gog and Magog, Satan will bring them all together for battle, as many as the grain of sand on the seashore. They spread out over the earth and surround the camp of God's people and the city that he loves." _Doppler closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

He sat down by the fire and gazed at Jim and Silver. "Jim your quest it to find the key to the abyss the abyss that holds the omniscient one's true spirit and body. They Omniscient one that is dwelling in Nolram is only a mere representation only a man that has fallen into evil a man who was possessed by the devil himself and plans to release the Serpent in order to gain the true power of the devil. Jim your job is to find the key before they do. You must also find the seven seals that are hidden in that abyss. But that is only the half of your quest Jim. You will find the rest of your great mission soon,"

For the first time Delbert sounded confident and brave. Jim gazed into the dieing fire in the fire place as his thought ran across in head. Delbert continued, "In order to find the key to the Abyss we must find the Guardians of Zion. A very secret society that originated hundred of years ago to protect the coming of the revelation. Only they hold the Key."

Suddenly the phone began to ring as Delbert picked it up and spoke, "Hello."

The sound of the Person in the phone spoke rapidly, "Doctor Doppler this professor Gray heart I have grave news." They man in the phone gave a loud sigh, "Delbert, Proffesor Gunther was murdered," Doppler dropped the phone into the carpet as he gazed into space bewildered and alarm. The man in the phone continued to speak, "Delbert the police are here and have taken pictures of the crime. I'll go send it to you write away through the fax machine." Suddenly there was a loud click in the phone and the sound of the dial tone ringing in the receiver.

Delbert still astonished by the news gazed into the flame and said, "I can't believe it!" moments later their was a low humming noise coming from the fax machine. Then coming from the slot at the front was a picture. Doppler took the picture into his hand and gaze at it. He gaze a shout as he put his palm on his mouth. Jim and Silver went around to see what the picture was. It showed at a large bear man. Covered in thick red blood that streamed down his clothes. Then there was a gapping wound that lay upon his chest. Then upon his paws was something that shocked Delbert causing fear to take over him, "OH MY GOODNESS!!!!"

**Author's note:** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL YOUR OPPINION ABOUT THIS. SAY IF THIS CHAPTER OFFENDS ANYONE. PLEASE TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!!!!!


	6. The Image on the Hill

**The Image on the hill**

"The Gate of Zion?" asked Silos. The Aesir Lord gazed towards the group of Aesirs and Naridons that started carrying the glimmering golden arc sitting peacefull amounst the rocks surrounded by the Naridon slaves that we unchained and set free.

The Aesir Lord turned back to Silos with sadness in his eyes, "The omniscient one has long abused this world and as well as the worlds he conquered. He Turned young men and women as slaves for his dark minions. He poisoned the earth in which we stand inhibiting the growth of a single blade of grass. Now he seeks for all the holy relics of this world in order to collect the Celestial Particle and to destroy it and so far he as succeed. The arc of the covenant which was brought by the Adamast battalion is the last of all the holy relics.

With growing power of the Dwethnors of Naridon the faith of the Etherium upon God grows less causing the Holiness in this universe to diminish. The Church is losing it faith upon God for they don't longer wait for the coming of the Revelation," he stared towards the ground with sorrow and grief.

"My Lord I still have hope that we can bring faith back into this universe. The only thing that stand againsts the Omniscient one is Hope, my Lord, Hope one of the greatest treasures in this world, believe me, my lord, hope can save us." Said Lord Gathonir with a roaring tone.

The Aesir Lord gazed up towards Lord Gathonir, "Come I shall bring you to a safe spot. The Araedarns may come back to seek their attacker." And with that he quickly turned into a Falcon and perched on the rocks and stood in a position that allowed King Silos to sit upon his feathery back. Two other aesirs did the same allowing Jack and Lord Gathonir to sit on their packs. Then one of the Naridon fighters hold a giant horn began to blow it signaling the troops to press on back to their camp.

Flapping their wings intensify the Falcons and hawks soared through the cloudy air over the dense crowd of Naridon freedom fighters and Aesirs.

The Wind swept through their faces blowing Jack's tail causing it to flap in the wind. The Flew at a low altitude know that the Naridons were cold blooded species since they were lizards. King Silos spoke into Ethnylor's ear,

"Tell me Ethnylor what caused the Aesirs to end up here in Naridon?"

"My people are people of Science and faith. And we try to balance the waring forces of Science and the forces of Faith. 300 years ago the church condemn those who wish to follow the path of science and deride their faith because they wanted to seek the thruth causing an ongoing war between Science and Faith but little did they know that each must depend on each other. Science will be destructive without faith and faith will die without the miracles of Science and with that idea we chose to mend the two forces into one and for that we were punished.

We were part of a very secret experiment to try to summon and prove the existence of the Celestial Particle. The Very thing that is Holy and the very thing that created the universe and we saw the coming of the Omniscient one causing us to act and help find a way to protect the universe from the growing evil. When the Omniscient one found out we were framed by Will the traitor and we were exiled in this place under the watchful eye of evil."

"What do you thing that so many people joined the omniscient one?" ask Silos.

READ THIS PARAGRAPH TWICE

"The Omniscient one says that God is a Tyrant. He says that God expects us to submit our very lives to him and says that he is wants use to sacrifice every thing we have for him. That is why so many have join the Omniscient one because he promises to create rebellion against the Almighty father to gain freedom and to have a chance to grow wiser and smarter. Very very dreadfull for those who have fallen, for they do not know that God expects us to follow him because he doesn't want us to perish in death but to have eternal life in Paradise and also that God has already given us wisdom, wisdom on how to use the knowledge we gain and how not to abuse it to evil because he loves us like a father."

READ THIS PARAGRAPH TWICE

The last few words that Ethnylor said shook the very foundations of Silos' faith because that was the center of his belief and very essence of his faith. The sun began to set low in the distant horizon as the flying Aesirs began to descend slowly among the rock plains of the several sloping hills. King Silos, Lord Gathonir, and Jack we lead into a camp that was half concealed by the tall rocks that serve as protection. The Camp was like a tent city. With hundreds of people preparing meals in there tents, cleaning themselves and walking here and there to trade and barter but the strange thing was that almost every one in the camp held a weapon in their hand even in the children who were watched closely by their mothers who held a rifle in their hand. The tents were also filled with weapons of all sorts like rifles, rapiers and sabers and swords. They were lead down a path and as Silos walked almost everyone bowed lowly to their king.

The stopped and stayed in a large pavilion and inside was decorated by banners suits of armor and shields. During that night they ate a small meal consisting of only bread and cheese. Then after they set up a fire beside a low hill, as night began to descend upon the camp dots of twinkling flame began to appear around the camp as the hustle of bustle of people grew silent. Lord Gathonir and King Silos sat next to Ethnylor and several Naridons and Aesirs while Jack sat alone wrapped in a thick blanket under a willow tree with its branches arching down over him. Jack gazed at the twinkling light of the camp while fiddling on the golden amulet that hung around his neck. Then suddenly the amulet began to flicker slightly causing Jack to look at it. It flickered out sparkes of golden light for several times and each time it flickered faster and faster until suddenly a large golden beam of light shoot out of the amulet and into the middle of the hill. Where it began to create a ball of intense light that floated several feet above the ground. Then it turned into a shape of a women with golden wings spread across her back.

Jack stood there frighten by the image. He stood up and wrapped his blanket tightly around his body. Then the floating image of the women began to raise her right arm and pointed her index finger towards a large mountain range in the north west. Then a small beam of golden light shot out of her finger tip toward the mountain range that moments later a large flash of light appeared in the top of the largest peak in the mountain range.

Jack gasped as the image of the angel disappeared into the dark of the night leaving a glowing could in the spot where she stood. Jack now knew where the gate of Zion was.

**Author's note:** tell me if the eigth paragraph is correct tell me. And please read the chapter twice I don't want anyone getting angry about the tenth paragraph. Just read that paragraph twice please!!!!! AND REMEMBER I AM NOT TRYING TO DERIDE CHRISTIANTIY BECAUSE I AM A CHRISTIAN MY SELF! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT PLEASE!


	7. The Apocalypse

**Author's note:** In this chapter and took a lot of ideas from Philip Pullman's book the Amber Spyglass and I am so sorry if it makes anyone angry.

**The Apocalypse**

The growing thump beats of huge hammers pounding upon metal grew louder and louder. The sound of burning furnaces echoed through the desolate hillsides and every minute or so a huge blast of light would shoot out of the narrow windows of the adamant fortress. Metal upon metal flame against flames as the impenetrable fortress of Nolram seem to come alive in the darkness of the Naridon plains.

The surrounding plains was empty of all life and not one blade of grass grew. Large black clouds covered the sky as it slowly collected over the tall stone towers of the fortress. Dark mountains rose steadily in the background.

In side the stone walls of the fortress. Two men strolled down a dark corridor that led into the armory. The walls were lit by dim torches that hung on the wall. One of the men was hooded and draped in black robes. On his hand he held a silver rapier. His face concealed by a mask. His red eyes shown through the eye slits. The man next to him was a man. He had very sophisticated look about him and wore a black suite. On his pockets he held a large golden device that seemed like a clock but instead shown numbers like a measure of some sort which the man usually checked every five minutes and on his finger was a large ring only used by the Aesirs that seem to move in shape and color every time the man moved. His human features were shape like a feline.

The man who was hooded spoke, "Altheonyr you have done well. You have collected almost every priceless relic in Naridon but tell me what will you be planning to do with it?"

The Man looked into his golden clock and gazed at it as if studying it.

"You will see the true power of what the draetmir can do. I plan to use this relic to collect all the draetmir in this forsaken planet and use it for our own ends. You see the Draetmir is the most powerful energy source in the Etherium and I plan to use it against the enemies to strengthen our rebellion."

"Very excellent please tell me more about this weopon you are planning to build."

"I will show you now," the man place his time piece back into his pocket. When they reached a huge metallic door two Adamast soldiers who stood on either side bent over and open the doors. The two men stepped in to the brightly lit hall. The stepped into a large walkway that hung above a hall that expanded onward as the eye could see. On the bottom of the hall was lined with large metallic crafts of all shapes and sizes and men and women raced all over the place checking and re-checking everything. The walked further down the walkway into another hall that had gigantic furnaces that was larger than a regular house. Heat and flames filled the hall as thousands of Naridon slaves constantly fuelled the furnaces.

The pounding of hammers roared across the hall causing the walk way to vibrate relentlessly but the two man continued to walk calmly across. Then they entered through a large entrance that lead into a large open space area. They stood on a large balcony over looking a large square. And on the middle of the square was a large machine that looked like the size of a huge mountain it reached into the sky with its top disappearing amoungst the clouds. It was shaped like a fish's dorsal fin that stood on its tip supported by huge steal columns that rose from the floor and every where was waves of small ships that surrounded the machine every where. Some carried supplies to the large device and some where on the hull working on the ships internal and external parts. The working ships seem to look like ants compared to the large machine. There were hundreds perhaps thousands of tiny ships working on the mountain like machine.

The Aesir began to speak to the hooded person next to him, "My master the Omniscient one. I give you a very small part of a even larger ship that will strike fear into the heart of trillions across the universe. My lord I give you the _Apocalypse._

Our scientist have now discovered a way to us the power of the draetmir without the use of a power generator. Our scientists have now discovered that the draetmir is a conscience that lives among us. It is like a persons living soul that keeps ones body alive, but here we used the draetmir to power this ship by using thought which is far more powerful that other energy sources for there isn't enough energy to power this ship to power it for years and we would need all the energy sources in the universe to power it for merely three seconds. This ship can also be powered by only one person making it easy to use. It does what your intentions are. If you wish it to go forward then it will go forward and if you intend it to fire with your mind then it will fire. The most powerful weapon in this ship has enough fire power to destroy a solar system!"

"Excellent," said the Omniscient one in a sinister tone, "when will it be completed?"

"the whole ship will be completed in under a month sir since this isn't just the place where we are building this ship powered by thought. There are over three thousand places where different parts of a ship is being made sir,"

"Excellent! We can finally crush the Bayanis, the Aesirs, the Guild and the Eternity Kingdom. We can finally have our vengeance against the Almighty and I will finally gain the throne of the kingdom which I grave to so much and have unlimited power over the universe. Not even the boy Jim Hawkins can stop me."

"Jim Hawkins sir?" asked the Aesir, "I have heard he is already an Aesir. He has the ring of Aesir Ynothna."

"Yes he is an Aesir now but he has proven a supposedly large threat towards our plans. It is said in a prophecy that he will do something, something still a mystery to us all but I will not stand here and wait for it to happen. Lord Athinel my most trusted ally is searching for a key to the abyss of hell that will me us ever so powerful,"

"Sir if I may ask this but if you are the omniscient one then who his imprisoned in that abyss of hell?"

"That would be my true form that dwells that for I only go out of the abyss only as a harmless spirit and once I am out I can tempt the people of my enemy into my submission but it does not do much harm but when my true form is released then my ultimate power will return to me."

The re entered the fortress as the gray dawn of Naridon slowly began to risen in the clouded horizon.


End file.
